


Transparent Guilt

by ETNMystic



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Filler, Gen, Guilt, Hurt, Sad, what happened in between
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Nikita sees Ro crying when she comes back from the Snake Challenge. She decides to have a talk with her.





	Transparent Guilt

Nikita is furious. 

She just had to search through  ** _snake_** ** _intestines_** to get a mosaic completed. Then she had to get this big-ass serpent's heart and then squeeze it over this snake head. Yeah, she's alive, but she wants payback.

"Calliope, spill the motherfucking tea," she steams as they hurry back to the arcade.  
"Who voted for me?"

"I'm afraid," Calliope sighs as she carries Roi's jacket.  
"That is something I must keep secret, child."

Nikita groans as she nearly drags the snake's heart through the dirt. Calliope, help a girl out. Someone needs to pay for sending her in. If she knows who voted for her, then she could stab a bitch and feel less guilty if there were multiple people who put her name in. If she can't find that out from Calliope, then she's gonna have to do some serious fucking interrogating. And oh boy, is she ready to stare a bitch down.

Calliope and Mortimer enter first before Nikita comes charging in. She doesn't acknowledge the cheers or even Manny's look of total relief. She just spits on the ground.

"Which any of you bitches," she hisses as she holds up the giant heart.  
"Who voted for me, I'm coming for you next!"

She's fuming with anger as she places the Serpent's Head on the shelf. All she can do is watch them passively as she tries to figure out who the hell put her name in. Just then someone catches her eye. The little Jetsetter's got some tears in her eyes and Nikita puts it together; at first she's furious, but then she sees the poor girl's face. Multiple tear streams cover her cheeks. And her eyes; Nikita sees true guilt in those soft, brown, doe-like eyes. And all of this makes her soften up a bit.

 _Maybe I should talk with her,_ she wonders.  
_Maybe she had a different reason._

* * *

After the group finds the Lazarus Box and Nikita changes out of her death challenge suit, she approaches the tiny cinnamon roll.

"Hey," she greets her as gently as possible.  
"Can I talk with you, just for a few moments?"

Ro looks up and her lips purse in guilt, but nonetheless she nods. Standing up she lets Nikita lead her into the main hub of the arcade. 

Trying to contain her still-ever-present anger, Nikita takes a deep breath.

"I'm not exactly sure how to put this," Nikita begins as calmly as she can.  
"But when I came back from that challenge, I saw that you'd been crying. I was wondering; did it have anything to do with me going into the challenge?"

Ro can feel a lump form in her throat as the tears group up.

"I......I voted for you," she squeaks as she tries to hold back the tears.  
"I just picked someone who I hadn't worked the most with. I....I just didn't know what else to do! I'm so sorry. I feel just......awful!"

She tries to remain strong and keep the tears at bay, but her attempt proves fruitless. Nikita begins to feel guilty for what she said earlier. Before this moment, she hadn't been so sure about this Jetsetter, but she is indeed as pure-hearted and sweet as she looks, if not moreso. 

"No, Ro, stop! Are you kidding?" Nikita assures her with a smile as she envelops her in a hug.  
"No, don't feel bad at all! Are you kidding? I'm the Troublemaker, girl. I would vote for myself too!"

"You're not mad at me?" Ro asks hopefully as she wipes the tears away.

"Well, if someone asks, can you just lie and say you voted for the pretty one? That would make me feel better," Nikita asks sheepishly.

Ro looks at her, tilting her head in confusion.

"But if I said I voted for someone pretty, I wouldn't be lying," Ro smiles.

That hits Nikita in the feels.

_Oh my God. I'm gonna go into a fucking sugar coma if I'm around this cinnamon roll for too long!_

She feels her cheeks heating up. 

"You're honestly the sweetest person I've ever met," Nikita squeaks, developing the temptation to just squeeze her tight.

The two hug it out some more until Matt comes in.

"Oh hey," he remarks awkwardly.  
"Am I interrupting something?"

The two pull out of their hug.

"No, you're fine," Nikita shrugs.

"Nikita just wanted to talk to me and it got a little emotional," Ro adds.  
"We'll come back in."

"Okay, good," Matt sighs in relief.  
"Cuz we don't have too long until sunrise."

_Oh right. I kinda forgot that was a thing._

The three of them head back inside the lounge and Nikita has only one thought on her mind.

_If Ro and I get out of here, I'm gonna kick the asses of **anyone** who tries to tear her down. And that's a fucking promise._

 


End file.
